


Married To Science

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Married To Science

I’ve seen up through episode 27 as of now, so possible spoilers up to that point. Hope you enjoy!

 

“You like Sento,” Misora stated plainly.

“What?!” Banjou jumped in his seat at the statement.

“You _like_ Sento.”

“As a friend,” Banjou insisted.

“Right,” Misora rolled her eyes, “I see the way you look at him. Why don’t you tell him?”

“He caused the death of my girlfriend. He is everything opposite of what I’d want.”

“But he _is_ what you want.”

Banjou sighed giving in, “Maybe. But it doesn’t matter. He has so much on his plate as is. We are at war. He’s dealing with finding out he’s Katsuragi. He’s trying to figure Stalk out. And now there’s the hazard trigger and his actions while using it. I don’t want to add anything unnecessary.”

“Half of what he does is for you or to protect you. It wouldn’t surprise me if he liked you too. He’s just too scientific about everything and can’t show it properly.”

“I’ll see how things go after the war. Alright? So drop it.”

Sento had just come up from the lab and was pouring himself a glass of juice.

“Oy, Sento. Banjou likes you,” she said in a sing-songy voice.

Banjou turned bright red and ran out the café. Sento just had a look of shock on his face until he realized his cup was now overflowing onto the floor. After cleaning the mess up he went out to find the other rider.

“It’s too cold out to not have a jacket,” Sento greeted Banjou who was sitting on a park bench. He took off his jacket and placed it around his shivering friend.

“Then don’t take off your jacket,” Banjou tried to hand it back but Sento refused.

They sat quiet for a few minutes, staring at the people walking through the park.

“Misora has a problem with causing trouble,” Sento admitted. “Whether you do like me or you don’t it’s not her place to speak it, it’s yours. So if you do like me, tell me when you feel ready. If you don’t, we are still friends.”

“You are so hard to read sometimes,” Banjou answered.

Sento looked puzzled so Banjou continued, “You come here saying that but I can’t tell if you are saying this because you like me or because we are friends.”

“I tell you it because we are friends and I want you to be able to talk to me. But I do like you. Katsuragi might have been married to science but I might be able to manage my time for something more.” Sento jumped up, “I swear I mean that but I forgot I had a program running!” He ran back to the café to check on his project.

About an hour later Banjou walked down the stairs to find Sento focused on what looked like a new driver. “I know the part of you that you still have from Katsuragi is being married to science. But I do enjoy seeing you get excited over new projects.”

Sento looked up and smiled, “Good. Grab me that screwdriver and I’ll show you my new project.”

 


End file.
